


Westward Bound

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Driving, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, M/M, POV Steve, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When he looked over at the passenger side, he saw Danny, like usual, but Danny was wearing a perfectly fitted tux and staring at Steve like he hung the moon. That part wasn't so usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any, any, riding off into the sunset" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/786589.html?thread=101770397#t101770397

Steve often drove Danny's Camaro. But this was a bit different than normal. When Steve looked in the rearview mirror, he didn't typically see so many of his friends and family standing behind the car, waving enthusiastically and crying with joy.

When he looked over at the passenger side, he saw Danny, like usual, but Danny was wearing a perfectly fitted tux and staring at Steve like he hung the moon. That part wasn't so usual.

Steve leaned over to kiss Danny. Just because he could, and just because Danny looked so handsome that Steve couldn't resist.

"You ready to go, babe?" Danny inclined his head towards the sun setting in front of them.

Steve smiled. "With you? Anywhere." He turned the key in the ignition and steered the car forward.

Steve let one hand rest between their seats, and Danny covered that hand with his and interlaced their fingers together. Steve grinned when he felt the wedding band Steve had put on Danny's finger earlier. They drove off into the distance, garnering a few grins from passing motorists and the occasional celebratory honking horn.

The reactions of other drivers weren't a shock. After all, the back of their car had a sign announcing that they were "Just Married." People liked the idea of others, even strangers, being happy and in love.

Steve gave Danny a lingering glance as he pulled up to a red stoplight, grateful that the man sitting next to him was now his husband and would always be by his side. Forever.

The light turned green, and Steve drove them into the sunset and into their future.


End file.
